Noriko Kuroki
by xXBirdfireXx
Summary: An OC of mine trains Sasuke Uchiha while Orochimaru is away. Shes annoying to Sasuke but gains a special bond and rivalry with her!


Noriko.

"Sasuke-kun."

A voice came from the shadows. It was 2 ½ years. Sasuke had left to Orochimaru in hopes of succeeded his brother and killing him. The voice was Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man.

"Orochimaru and I would like to talk to you."

Sasuke was resting peacefully after a full day of training. He always wondered when Orochimaru was finally going to let him kill his brother. He felt strong enough to, but Orochimaru always kept him down.

Sasuke stood up following the gray haired assistant into a dark room, Orochimaru's meeting room. Where usually he'd have his followers attack one another to see who was the more worthy one. Sasuke went there occasionally and was never taken down.

"Orochimaru-sama. Why did you call me here?"

Orochimaru snickered. He would always when he was excited or anxious.

"I brought you here to meet someone new, someone you may like."

Sasuke grew tense. He pulled out a kunai slowly. He knew he was going to have to battle someone.

"So…you're already ready to battle eh Sasuke-kun? That's how I trained you."

Sasuke heard nothing, saw nothing, and felt nothing.

"What the hell? No one is here except…"

All of a sudden a swift punch hit Sasuke in the back of his head leading him unconscious.

Everything went black, nothing left.

Hours later Sasuke came to. It was dark but the sun was just setting.

"Hey Sasuke, we thought we lost you there." Kabuto said scratching the back of his head.

"Where…? Where the hell are I and what the hell happened?"

Kabuto sighed. He was always annoyed when Sasuke didn't thank him for healing his injuries.

"Well?" Sasuke shouted.

"You're in the same place you always are, and you ain't going to leave anytime soon with speed and reflexes like yours."

A random voice came out of nowhere, "What the hell?"

A girl suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke and his bed. A young woman a little younger looking than Kabuto, almost the same age. Her hair was hard to describe, it wasn't brown but it wasn't orange. It was a mixture of the colors but very light. It was also in a high ponytail dangling on her back with strips of bangs in front of her hair.

She wore a usual outfit to be seen on an Orochimaru follower. Hers looked like the dearly departed Kimimaro's. Although she zipped it the highest she could and didn't let the shirt dangle like Sasuke's

"Yo." The girl said.

Her eyes were the hardest to describe, Sasuke looked closely at them yet he couldn't see much of them. They were a dark greenish blue. This girl looked very strange,

"Ok. Who's this bitch?"

"Hmph, not many manners eh? You should treat your new sensei with respect."

"Sensei! You've got to be kidding!"

Sasuke glared at Kabuto looking for an answer.

"Kabuto stared back. "Uh, it's true Sasuke. Orochimaru was seeing if you could detect her before she hit you. Obviously you didn't and so she automatically became your sensei now. Orochimaru fell asleep an hour ago so he told me to-"

Sasuke growled. "I came here to train with Orochimaru, not a stupid girl."

"Stupid? Well, I'm smarter than you since you're the one who's bleeding right now."

Sasuke felt the back of his head.

"Heh, Sasuke I wasn't done wrapping the bandages."

"Kabuto…"

Sasuke was angry as ever.

"I want to talk to Orochimaru about this! I want to train with him!"

"Too bad kid," The girl put her foot on his forehead, her dirty sneaker was leaving a footprint on his head.

"I'm teaching you now, and trust me, you're going to endure a lot of shit kid."

Her voice was intimidating. Sasuke felt a sting in his spine.

Her foot moved and she began to walk out of the room.

"Oh yeah, kid what's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ok."

"Wait, what's your name?"

"You'll learn that when you deserve to, right now, you call me sensei."

Sasuke glared at her as she went out of the room.

He whispered, "…what a bitch."

He then heard a yell, "That's sensei to you!"

End of Chapter 1

The morning came. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head with anger and couldn't remember much of yesterday.

"Ack, why is my head so numb…"

"Because I hit it remember?"

Sasuke twitched at the sly voice, it couldn't figure out where it came from.

His head shot up as he saw his so called, "Sensei."

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke screamed.

The girl made a stingy face, a face you'd make if you had just smelt a ghastly fart or found a dead skunk somewhere.

"That's no way to treat your sensei! I'm hurt now…"

She made a pathetic fake crying face.

Sasuke glared at her with insult.

He sat up, always dressed in the same outfit showing that he was Orochimaru's follower.

"Do you ever change your clothes, or even take a shower? Cause you stink, sort of like piss actually." The girl smirked.

Sasuke twitched again, getting to his last nerves. He stayed calm.

"You wear the same exact thing…" He remarked.

"Yeah, but girls are always clean. Guys… well, you never know cause they smell all the same."

She got down from the ceiling and stood with her hand to her hip and lounging slightly to the right.

"You're my sensei right? So hurry up and train me." Sasuke said making his usual angry stare at Noriko. He hadn't noticed but his sharingan was on.

She shot up her head in surprise.

"You're the Uchiha?"

She pointed straight at his crimson eyes.

"Yes."

Without emotion he walked out of the room, leaving the girl with her finger in the air.

"Talk about cold shoulder…"

She gave a troubled look and vanished out of his room.

Sasuke kept his eyes straight, walking down the hall, until he got outside to Orochimaru's personal training grounds.

He looked up to the sky, watching a bird fly by peacefully.

He thought for a moment, "That girl is more annoying than Naruto."

"You got to stop that."

The girl stood behind Sasuke with both hands on her hips

"Stop what?" Sasuke said calmly.

"The whole emo thing, and you being all depressed and eerie. It's not good."

Sasuke hissed in his own mind.

"I am not emo."

Sasuke stood there quietly, cursing this girl in his own mind.

…

Sasuke gave a deep sigh.

"Can I talk to Orochimaru about this whole sensei thing?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause he's out."

"Out?"

"Gone, away, in the Lou governor."

"Lou?"

"You'd know what that meant if you had a sense of humor." She winked at him playfully.

Sasuke glared. He thought, "She IS more annoying than Naruto."

"Well, where did he go to governor?" Sasuke said angrily

"He went to find more followers, that's why I'm here."

Sasuke took a breathing moment, "Alright."

She smiled, "Are you ready for your training?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

She moved swiftly pulling out a kunai.

Sasuke moved into a fighting pose making his sense visible and… BAM.

Again, in the back of his head he was hit.

Things went black.

…

…

"GAH!" Sasuke woke up screaming.

"Damn it!" He felt the back of his head, there was a bandage there.

"You seriously got to stop falling asleep during practice."

There again was that woman sitting in the corner of Sasuke's bedroom.

"Leave me alone. It's bad enough Orochimaru isn't here. I'd rather train myself than you training me."

Sasuke fell onto his pillow, wincing at the pain he just felt.

Noriko look at him in a troubling way, Sasuke gave no bother.

She got up, walking toward Sasuke's bed, Sasuke shot up in fear of that she was going to hit him in the back of the head again.

She sat down on his bed, Sasuke gave a shocking but puzzling look.

"Like it or not, I have to train you, it was Orochimaru's orders."

Her voice was very serious now, more serious than ever before.

Sasuke gave a shocked look.

The girl gave Sasuke a worried look, then closed her eyes and walked out of the room.

"What's with her..?" Sasuke thought.

He laid down in his bed, angry and confused, but thinking that training would not be so bad now.

…

…

…

"I wonder what her name is…"

End of chapter 2

"Sasuke!"

A banging came onto his bedroom wall.

"Get up, we have training!"

Of course it was that girl.

He rubbed the back of his head and got up.

"Stop the banging I'm up, besides it's a paper wall, you'll eventually miss the wood and hit the…"

A fist had come into his room from the other side of the wall.

"… paper."

A moment of silence came, some say a crow went by as the moment of stupid went and left.

"Say… nothing…"

The girl moved her hand from out of the wall Sasuke gave no remark.

Out on the field, Sasuke and the girl stood feet away from each other staring at one another's face.

Ready and prepared this time Sasuke stood still waiting for the attack.

The girl smiled, just staring at the boy.

Everything was silent.

Sasuke felt a brush of wind behind him.

No actions…

Until he grabbed a clone from above him and hit it hard into the dirt. Making it vanish.

Other clones came, Sasuke pulled out his sword quickly slicing them in half with no mercy.

Kunai and various weapons flung toward him, his sword blocked them off leaving no scratch.

She smiled, "Impressive."

Sasuke stared at her this wasn't over.

Her eyes closed slowly, a gust of wind went by, her eyes opened, even slower this time.

Then they shot up like bullets, striking Sasuke.

They weren't normal eyes they weren't her eyes.

Her eyes were white exact two scythe shaped figures coming from her pupil. Each one on side of the pupil and facing different ways from each other. It looked like his Sharingan almost, only black and white. It didn't even look like she had a pupil, it was a white dot and black surrounding it. For an odd reason this made Sasuke fill up with fear quickly.

He started to shake, sweat even. Not knowing how to react. An image of his brother and himself had showed up, it was like a dream.

He was facing his brother in a challenge to the death, he began with his chidori like the other time he faced him and then while he was about to strike. Sasuke was hit with Itachi's special sharingan, the Mangekyou.

He saw an ultimate torture unimaginable to his eyes. It would be too hard to describe it.

Then everything went dark.

Again this pain he felt, he hated how this woman would always make him faint.

It was annoying…

…

…

…

Sasuke gasped for air as he awoke.

That girl was on top of him looking as if she was about to hit him.

"Oh thank god you're alive, I didn't know that would make you faint. I thought you were tougher than that."

"What are you doing on top of me! Get off!"

Sasuke pushed her off and sat up in the air shaking.

"Hey, are you alright?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine it's just… what was that genjutsu?"

She gave a careless look, "It was my kekkai genkai."

Sasuke stared at her, "What does it do?"

She sat down and rest her head on her chin.

"It makes the target see it's darkest and worst fear, depending on your emotions and the current situation. It works by searching through your conscious and memories while the chakra creates the image. I'm not sure what you saw, but at least it didn't scare you to death."

"…d-death?"

"Yep, this genjutsu has scared many to death. Sometimes the images can be so horrifying it can do that."

She stood up, towering over Sasuke. "Well, training is over. Get some rest."

Sasuke looked at the sky, it was barely past 9:00 am.

Sasuke didn't fight it, he went somewhere to train by himself.

Before he went off he remembered something.

"Wait, sensei, I was wondering…"

The girl looked back from the open way inside.

"What's your name?"

She smiled and looked straight, "Noriko."

And then the girl named Noriko walked off inside.

Sasuke had only one thought in his head, "Noriko… hmph, I guess people with N's in their names are annoying."

Then, he walked off.

End of chapter 3

Sasuke sat calmly, something kept his mind busy from training, and it was near, 4:00 or 3:00 pm?

He breathed deeply.

Letting it all out in a huge sigh.

Calming yourself always helps you stay focused more in battle…

Or that's what at least Orochimaru said.

On top of the roof of Orochimaru's castle, he sat. Either closing his eyes or watching the clouds move by. Sasuke didn't tend to like this sort of thing. Not moving made him bored to death. It was use to training to kill his brother, besides, Shikamaru was the lazy one who liked watching clouds, not him, he was the avenger of his clan!

Sasuke opened his eyes, now letting out an annoyed sigh. He got up and took out the sharp blade he kept hung around the back of his belt. Holding it high up above his head, he stood there for a minute. Eyes shut tight.

You could hear nothing for that moment, you couldn't see anything either. Sasuke moved quickly and quietly, like a mouse trying to find it's dinner without having the house cat find him.

At the end of that moment he was on the ground and had just sliced 3 boulders located in Orochimaru's private garden. All finely sliced in two, no scratches on the rock or his blade. This was impressive but gave Sasuke no interest. He just put back his blade and walked toward his room for a nap. It was incredibly boring for him there.

"Humph, he must be bored out of his mind."

Noriko was leaning on a pole of a much taller tower of Orochimaru's castle watching over the slump Sasuke, it wasn't much of a tower, more of a watch tower to spot enemies. Orochimaru said it was not needed but Kabuto took precautions since Orochimaru is getting older and older. Although this did cause Kabuto trouble, the result of that trouble was that Kabuto couldn't stand straight for the next 5 days but that was quite a while ago.

"What do you mean?" The confused medical nin responded.

"He's bored, what else four eyes?"

Kabuto glared at the stingy helper of Orochimaru, he dreaded this aggravating nickname.

"Well, I guess you have a point, Orochimaru has taught him al…"

"Wrong."

Kabuto jumped for a second or two, he looked up at Noriko.

"What do you mean…?"

Noriko stood leaning against the pole, she picked through her ear, as if saying, "I could care less about what your saying but I'll respond anyways."

She flicked out whatever she found in her ear, folded her arms and yawned.

"_Was this girl raised in a barn?_" Kabuto thought.

"I mean… Orochimaru has not yet taught Sasuke all of his jutsus yet."

Kabuto looked at her with no surprise.

"Compared to what I've seen him do and what Orochimaru told me about him, he's a second grader and I'm the college graduate."

She smirked looking at Kabuto.

Kabuto met her eyes back and said, "Although Sasuke thinks he's learned enough, he might rebel any day now…"

"That's as possible as a cow having spots."

She moved her eyes back to where the boulders now.

"Sasuke will rebel, it's in his blood, or to say, maybe it was his destiny."

She ended her sentence with an evil giggle.

Kabuto dreaded this girl very much. She was sweet before but now her wit drive Kabuto to his last nerves. He couldn't do anything though since Orochimaru commanded it.

"So, he will rebel? What do we do then?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing four eyes."

His wraith for this woman grew every passing moment she had mentioned that name.

"He'll kill Orochimaru, unless we keep his knowledge short."

"What do you mean Noriko?"

"Boy do things get through slow into your thick skull four eyes? If we keep his knowledge at a minimum than he'll be less tempted to kill but if we feed him information little by little than he'll wait even longer to rebel."

Kabuto ignored his anger and grew admiration for the girl.

"Good idea Noriko-san."

"Thanks."

Kabuto could hear her smirk. She would taunt people, but when it came to true feelings she was truly nice. Although when you commented her she would thank you in the sweetest voice you could ever hear. This girl was not evil, but she was not good. No one really knew who, or even what she was.

…

…

Guess I, the narrator, should explain it.

End of chapter 3

Noriko Kuroki, a lot of ks in her name… a couple of i's also… hair that would go down a little further than her shoulder that was tied up. Although the tie was complicated, it sprung out and half of her hair stood in there… I can't describe it enough to give you a mental image unless you got one already. You wouldn't say her hair was orange or brown, but a mixture, like autumn leaves.

She's slim, not too skinny or not too fat. Other girls really couldn't disgrace her physical appearance or abilities. She kept her diet clean and was very healthy so her outer appearance showed it.

She tend to be lazy, she liked daydreaming all day long. Thinking over her past and wondering what will happen in the future. This girl could not care if you were a nun and you were dying a slow and menacing death. She didn't care for most things; she didn't even care for herself. She would do mostly reckless things that would kill a common person if they did the same things she did.

This is why some people say she joined Orochimaru, because she didn't care if she accepted his invitation or not. But that wasn't really the reason, jeez, aren't you the one to rush to conclusions! You selfish little ba-

(Technical difficulties lovelies, Be back in a minute.)

All right I'm sorry, I, the narrator got carried away with this story of Noriko Kuroki. Various people informed me that I should really stop using so much voice… troublesome people.

Moving on…

…

…

Noriko Kuroki, young girl around 20, 21, 19? No one really knows. She is a couple of inches taller than Sasuke but a few inches shorter than Kabuto. She tends to smile unless something troubled her or if she was thinking (or daydreaming, no one could ever tell if it was a state of thought or a daydream. Someone said it was both once!)

I bet you want to know about her past huh? Everyone needs a story, especially this curious girl, right? Huh? Te he, well, I'm going to tell you.

…

Noriko Kuroki, age 2. Sound village: village streets. A boy running away from angry villagers stealing food from a local store quickly runs by and by.

_His running is hopeless. He trips and is beaten._

_Covered in bruises, cuts, and maybe even a scar. He tries not to weep. _

_The peering blue-green eyes watched from afar, sneaking from a box behind a pole. A rather small box and thin pole. It was obvious you could see her._

_A tall skinny man in a normal kimono walked up to the boy, it looked like he was making a deal. _

_He walked away, with the little boy astonished. _

_The eyes sneered and grew intentionally interested. The eyes grew bored. The eyes moved quickly without notice. _

_In a dark alleyway with the mice, she scavenged through a garbage can in search for food. _

"_No, no…"_

_A sniffle grew from the little Noriko's nose. _

"_I guess, I shouldn't have run away… that old woman was mean anyways! She wouldn't let me play with other kids…"_

_A tear poured into Noriko's eyes, she grew weak and fell, sitting there hugging her knees and weeping. _

"_Damn it… what's so wrong with me?"_

_Sorrow moans could be heard nowhere in the village, only in the alley way. That's what she loved about that place, plus there were mice there that wouldn't harm her and she could play with them. _

"_I hate this village… I hate these people… why am I the different one?"_

_She grew angry. She shot up and screamed…_

"_Why am I the cursed one?"_

_She yelled at the blue clear sky, knowing no one would hear her. _

_She closed up her pain and thought._

"_I should go back to the old woman…"_

_She lifted herself up and dragged her feet to her current home where she lived with an old woman, it wasn't her mother or grandmother or any relative to her. It was just an old housekeeper living happily._

_Noriko had no parents, grandparents, brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, or even a friend. _

_She was even hated by the old woman who took care of her. No one liked her. _

_She was not a demon like Naruto or Gaara, although she was called one. _

"_Her eyes… don't look…" that's what they said. _

_Why she had no one was because of her eyes… _

_That Genjutsu she used before. It wasn't a technique it was a curse._

_She no idea what it was called and she didn't bother to give it a name. _

_The reason she didn't know because no one in her clan was alive except herself. _

_The sound village thought this jutsu was too powerful for a whole clan to control, so the leader of the village told them to destroy the clan. And to sound "merciful" he promised to keep one clan member alive, so once one clan member bares a child, they must die. _

_Noriko, of course, didn't know this until she confronted Orochimaru. _

_Orochimaru told her everything. So she trusted him completely. She had to, she had no one for 10 years…then Orochimaru came. Her guardian angel._

_She served Orochimaru, praised him, learned from him, anything and everything she could learn, she did. _

_She grew up like Orochimaru. Being sly, sneaky, and untrustworthy. This is why she was never near him often. She would be traveling outside of his castle, lounging around lazily most of the time, all because Orochimaru didn't trust her. _

_She had the curse mark like Sasuke, still Orochimaru didn't trust her. _

_Why he didn't was because she was going to be his "second" successor. She was going to carry on Orochimaru's blood if he ever died in any situation. Or, she was suppose to save him in any situation involving dying. She didn't have to bare his child or anything; she just had to be a white snake like him. She had powers like him, techniques like him, and she was going to take over his reign of the sound village after him. But he never planned on dying anytime. Or so he thought._

_His whole trusts of her broke during the first fight where Noriko beat him. He minded her patiently and watched her at all times she was near. _

_Noriko now a day travels mindlessly and pays Orochimaru little visits or whenever he needed her._

_She never really needed him, unless she was hungry and needed a place to sleep. _

End of chapter 4

"Kabuto-saaaann…"

A moan from afar, a terrible annoying moan.

"Kaaaaabbbbuuuuuuuttttttoooooooo…."

Kabuto was mixing herbs and chemicals in the surgery room.

"Kaaaaabbbbuuuuuuu…"

"WHAT?!"

A silence grew for two seconds. Two long seconds.

"Hi."

Kabuto was more pissed than ever.

"Noriko, do you really need to be here?"

He rubbed his face nervously trying not to get annoyed easily.

"No not really."

She took out a kunai and balanced it on her nose.

Kabuto glared at her.

"Why don't you go and train Sasuke more, it would keep you and him busy."

He took mind back to his mixed herbs on the table before him.

"Orochimaru says to train him little by little everyday to keep him occupied enough for each day. Why? So that he won't be tempted to do anything soon."

Kabuto knew exactly what she meant, that topic was as common as saying, "The weather is wonderful today!"

"Good point, but why do you have to bother me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because, I don't want to hang out with the emo all day, that's boring."

"So I'm entertaining to you?"

"Yeah sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

She bounced the kunai on her nose and caught it in mid air.

"Exactly what sort of means."

She pointed the kunai at him making her usually smirk.

She was way more laid back than Orochimaru. Always being a wise ass.

"Just… ugh, get out."

Kabuto pointed out the door.

Noriko gave an annoyed look and stuck her nose in the air and left.

She stood outside leaning on the door and sighed deeply.

"What was that?"

Noriko looked up to see Sasuke standing on the ceiling straight in front of her.

She smiled, "Orochimaru was right, you are sneaky."

Sasuke gave no emotion.

She stared at him, "What are you expecting an answer or something?"

Sasuke's forehead moved in as he gave an angry look.

"Alright then, hmm… what was that… it was me coming out of a room?"

"No, why do you annoy Kabuto so much?"

"I thought I was annoying to everyone."

"You seem more annoying to Kabuto apparently."

"Are you trying to say something."

Sasuke stared at her.

Noriko stared at him back.

"All I know is that you seem to bother him more than usual. Just like girls in my old village."

Noriko gave a curious look and held her head up bold.

"Is there someone who follows you around?"

Sasuke stood the same but was blushing in his own mind when the thought of Sakura Haruno came up.

"There is isn't there Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gave no reaction, he knew Sakura liked him, no denying that.

He climbed down from the ceiling.

Noriko held up her head and started to walk down the hall.

"You didn't answer my question."

Sasuke said.

Noriko stopped, lowered her head a little.

Smiled and turned, "Yeah. I love him, so what?"

She continued to walk, her head up high and proud.

Sasuke stared at her, walking there and acting like some high school prep.

"What's she so proud of all the time…?"

Again, this was a strange question he may never know.

End of chapter 5

"Hah!"

Noriko threw various weapons at Sasuke.

Acting fast he swung into the open air. Spinning to avoid any sharp blade that came near him.

"_Fire technique…_"

Flames shot out of Sasuke's mouth.

Noriko dodged them moving swiftly and practicing hand symbols.

"_Earth style: Rock slide jutsu_"

Large rocks came shooting into the air, rising high above Sasuke's head.

Luckily he dodged them all. His back was to the ground and he was falling.

"You have to keep focus Sasuke-kun!"

She moved her hand as fast as she could.

Sasuke flinched and moved his body so his chest was to the ground.

All of a sudden giant rocks were coming up from behind him.

A giant hand shape closing in on him.

Sasuke thought quickly. He pulled out his sword.

Slicing the rock into pieces with 3 whips of his blade.

The earth was crumbling.

Sasuke reached the ground and landed safely.

Although underneath him was a pile of mud sinking him quickly.

Noriko had preformed this jutsu while he was not looking.

His neck was now sinking deeply into the mud. He gave no movements or expressions.

He only stared at Noriko while he put his fingers up to his chin and lips.

There, Sasuke had fully sunken into the mud.

Noriko stood there waiting for him to react.

For once she was actually worried for him he didn't come out.

"Is he… dead?"

It had been 5 minutes.

The sun was scorching.

Then the mud started to boil.

"Oh shi-"

An explosion of mud and fire came from the puddle Sasuke fell into.

Mud, rocks, and fire were everywhere.

Noriko stood there, covered in mud.

"Training over." She said angrily.

Sasuke stood there perfectly clean on the only place, which seemed to have grass.

"Ok, our deal was when I beat you that you'd teach me something."

Noriko wiped mud from her face.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

She moved mud from her clothes.

Noriko put her fingers to her lips, the seal in which to release a jutsu.

She closed her eyes. Then, they shot back up.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I'm out of chakra. I can't teach you anything in this condition right now."

"Liar."

Noriko looked up at him.

"I know Orochimaru is suspicious that I might kill him so that's why you're not teaching me anything."

"I knew you knew. It's just I'm out of chakra."

She put her hand on her hip.

"You have to have some chakra."

She sighed and said, "Alright."

She moved her fingers back up to her lips.

She concentrated and narrowed her forehead.

Her outward appearance started to change.

Sasuke's eyes grew.

Her skin grew white like snow and her hair grew black like coal.

Her eyelids turned a strange purple while her hair grew out more.

She looked like Orochimaru.

"Ninja art: Snake bite jutsu."

Noriko's neck grew long.

Sasuke remembered this. This was the jutsu Orochimaru put on him. It was like reliving a nightmare.

Noriko halted right before she could confront Sasuke. She put her neck back in place.

She smirked.

"Did you get that Sasuke?"

Sasuke was shocked.

"Noriko… you're…"

She opened her eyes in surprise.

She moved her eyes down to her hand and saw that they were white.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I activated it."

She stared at her hand, "It's been a while since I've been Orochimaru."

Sasuke didn't understand. But he didn't bother to ask.

Sasuke copied the jutsu perfectly with his Sharingan.

"Good job Sasuke. You can use that to get near an enemy and plant something on them. It also works well with other body parts but be careful not to break a bone."

She walked off calmly, still white.

Sasuke walked off nervously the other way.

"What is she?" He thought to himself.

Again, the annoying questions.

Everyone he met was so annoying.

End of chapter 6

"Damn it Kabuto that stings."

"Quit complaining and deal with it. I thought you were tough."

"A man who could lift 1,000 pounds would still complain about this."

"I thought you could lift 1,001 pounds."

"Shut up Kabuto. Ah!"

Noriko jumped from the stool she rested upon.

Kabuto was applying medicine on her shoulder. Sasuke had left a nasty burn and cut there with a mud fireball.

"I still can't believe he hit you." Kabuto continued to dab the strange medicine on her bare shoulder.

Noriko hissed at the pain, "He's becoming a tough kid. I was just being lazy."

"Yeah right. You always said that when you were young."

"Shut up four eyes."

Kabuto and Noriko spent most of their time together. Orochimaru saved Kabuto and Noriko was practically raised by him.

_They never got along well. Kabuto felt neglected and Noriko was jealous._

_One another envied each other._

_Although, they spent most of their time with each other. Noriko always screwed up and got herself hurt. Nothing serious just cuts and bruises. Maybe some broken bones._

So Kabuto had to heal her. That was his training.

She never said thank you to him for healing her. She hated him, but secretly liked him.

Kabuto felt almost the same way but he never hated her or liked her. He didn't know he felt for her.

"Kabuto-san…?"

"Um, Yeah Noriko."

"I'm going to go away for a while when I turn 17, and that's when you're going to stop your training too right?"

"Yeah Noriko."

Kabuto pushed up his glasses.

"Are you… going to miss me?"

Noriko shyly blushed being quiet.

_Kabuto didn't know what to say. He stood quiet._

"_Well!?"_

_Noriko's voice broke the silence and her voice was booming._

"I…uh…" 

_Kabuto stuttered._

"_I knew it! You don't care about me at all! You… you… four eyes!"_

_That's where the annoying nickname started and continued. Kabuto didn't mind it, he was called it a million times before but what really bothered him was whenever she said that name, it reminded him of that day when she wouldn't let him answer. The day when her stubbornness got more annoying than usual._

"Hey, Noriko?"

"What four eyes?"

"I did miss you."

Noriko's eyes shone for a second with happiness. She completely understood.

"Four eyes…"

She blushed while giving her signature smirk.

End of chapter 7

Sasuke sat perched on the rooftop of the tallest tower in Orochimaru's castle.

"Noon… March 11… Orochimaru is coming back today."

He looked around the forest surrounding them.

No signs of him yet.

"Yo."

Sasuke turned around to see Noriko stand behind him with a bag strapped around her shoulder.

Sasuke looked up at her face. Her head was directly in way of the bright morning sun. He squinted at her just to focus on her face.

"Where are you off to?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I'm no longer needed here."

Sasuke paused, his way of saying, "See you."

"Well, I guess I'll see you again someday Sasuke-kun."

She bent down and kissed Sasuke softly on the cheek.

Sasuke flinched and covered his cheek with his hand.

Noriko giggled and jumped from the tower landing on the outside of the gate to Orochimaru's castle.

Sasuke loathe at her gesture. Just then he had spotted Orochimaru he was headed toward Noriko.

It looked as though they were talking peacefully. Probably bidding farewells. Noriko's face grew upset but she continued talking.

Orochimaru did the hand symbol for a releasing jutsu and Noriko fell to her knees.

Sasuke acted quickly and jumped from the tower towards Orochimaru.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Did you miss me?" Orochimaru said slyly

"What happened to Noriko?" Sasuke asked intensively.

"She is under going new training now. Do not mind her."

Sasuke looked at the fallen Noriko who was now struggling at her knees. Her skin pale before and long and black. Just like Orochimaru, just like before.

Noriko looked just like when Sasuke had first just got use to his curse mark. Filled with pain and despair. Suffering, and drained of al energy. Almost ready to die. That look…

Sasuke gave no mind to her. He walked inside trying not to look back.

…

…

…

"Ah! Damn it! Damn it all!" Noriko hissed and screamed.

Twitching and yelling, Noriko fights hard in battle and when dealing with pain.

"Noriko just stay still…"

Noriko growled at his words.

"Noriko-san, you must listen to Kabuto-kun."

"O-Orochimaru…grrr…"

She grit her teeth in pain.

On her back was a seal, a large and forbidden seal. A seal used for transferring a soul and body inside another body without the soul or the body it's being transferred into dying. It was a difficult and dangerous procedure. Kabuto was trying to keep her alive while Orochimaru transferred the soul into her. It was a soul of a special transformed animal. Not really an animal more of a demon. Or it was going to become a demon when it was transferred into her.

"Damn it…"

Sasuke could hear the screams of her in the medical room. He wondered what the hell was happening in there.

"Ah there it's finished."

Kabuto lowered his arms while Orochimaru finished the sealing.

"You did good Noriko-san…" Orochimaru smiled proudly.

"You shall truly now, become just like me."

He laid a hand on her back. Noriko panted deeply still in pain. Sweating all over. Her jacket was halfway up just barely covering her chest and the shirt under it.

"K-Kabuto…"

Noriko said with the last of her breath.

"Uh, yes Noriko?"

"I…" She fell to the floor, unconscious and sleeping tiredly. Even sleeping was painful for her right now. She breathed deeply still trying to catch every bit of air she could get.

"The animal is just eating away at her energy. It'll do that when it's first transported into there. It tries to find every bit of energy it can find and eats it away."

Orochimaru said as heading toward the door.

"A couple days of resting should get her back to normal. Please take her to her room Kabuto."

Kabuto nodded and put the items in his hands down. He looked at Noriko and she was all curled up in a ball shivering. He couldn't help but laugh. Such a powerful person in such a weird pose. He smiled and picked her up. She was unusually light.

He carried her out of the room and headed down toward the hall to her own room. Her shivering stopped as she moved in closer to Kabuto. Kabuto blushed, this was the closest he would ever get to a woman. Literally.

Sasuke walked up to Kabuto.

"What happened in there? What is this so called animal?"

She asked quickly.

Kabuto stared at him. "You have sharp ears Sasuke-kun."

He found the door to Noriko's room and slid it open with a free finger.

"Well, I can only tell you that it's something that'll make Noriko more powerful and something that's very difficult and that may cost Noriko's life."

Sasuke stood in his calm mood.

"Tell me more."

"I can't Sasuke-kun. Sorry."

Kabuto pulled a blanket over Noriko and left the room.

Sasuke stared at Noriko laying down on her bed and panting.

"I will get your power."

Sasuke left the room quietly closing the door slowly on Noriko's sweating face.

End of chapter 8

March 12

Kabuto and Sasuke were sitting peacefully in his room drinking tea and discussing the matter about yesterday.

"I really can't tell you anything Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke put his cup of tea lightly down on the table before him and Kabuto.

"You can and will."

"It was Orochimaru's orders to not tell you."

"I know. But you're going to tell me anyway."

"And how are you prepared to do to make me say anything?"

Sasuke opened his eyes. A bright red glowed from them. The sharingan was activated.

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me."

Sasuke was always prepared. He was prepared to die any day, and prepared to kill anyone any day.

Kabuto gulped, he knew Sasuke could take him down. He smirked.

"I'll tell you."

Of course, Kabuto didn't want to die.

"Orochimaru, he some what of an animal."

Sasuke stood calm and casual.

"His white skin isn't really normal of course. It's more of the skin of a white snake."

Kabuto pushed up his glasses.

"Orochimaru-sama… is some what of a demon."

Sasuke felt a cold sting strike his back, he was surprised.

"Inside, he has a white snake. In fact he is a white snake. A beastly white snake of unbelievable power and size."

Sasuke listened intensively.

"You should watch out Sasuke-kun. He might get to you with his white snake."

"What about Noriko? What's these have to do with her?"

Kabuto smiled, "To put a simply. Noriko is a white snake now too."

"…How is Orochimaru able to put an animal into her."

"This isn't much of an animal, more a soul of one. It's very complicated."

Kabuto pushed up his glasses. The lighting in the room shone brightly on the glass.

"Orochimaru has more than one life when he moves into another body. Basically he's using that person's life and his own. Easily by this he can seal anything such as a demon's untamed soul into Noriko. Also, if the demon is sealed into an inanimate object first than it's easy for it to be transferred into another person's body."

"Where did Orochimaru even get this demon?"

Kabuto gave a small laugh.

"This demon is not very unique. The original demon is forever sealed into a cave located in a remote area only Orochimaru knows and the person who sealed it in there. Luckily that guy is dead. So, Orochimaru can drop by there any time. In there the demon lays eggs and eventually they hatch. Orochimaru take the soul of one of them and implants it in Noriko-san."

Sasuke blinked. He stood up and looked down at Kabuto.

"That's all the information I need. Thank you Kabuto."

He walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Kabuto let out a breath and sweat let down his face.

He was scared of what Sasuke might do.

He closed his eyes to catch his breath and think for a while.

"Kabuto…"

Kabuto head rose and his eyes shot open.

The door was open and a figure stood slumped and tired.

"What time is it?"

Kabuto realized it was Noriko. He was surprised she could even stand.

"Uh, 3 o' clock."

Noriko looked to the ground, "…damn, I'm a heavy sleeper."

Noriko stretched and yawned. Kabuto blinked. She didn't even look like she slept.

"What are you staring at four eyes?"

She pouted and glared at Kabuto.

"Um, nothing."

Kabuto got annoyed with the moment of stupid he had right there with Noriko.

He got very annoyed.

End of chapter 9

March 14

"Ah!"

Noriko stretched out outside in her normal Orochimaru clothes. She sounded unusually happy.

"Isn't it nice out today Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at her with distaste. He didn't like it much when it was bright much, all because he didn't tan well.

Noriko looked around at the spring blossom area. Watching the wind move the tree easily. For a person whom just had a demon implanted in her and not knowing it she was pretty happy.

"You know Sasuke-kun. I'm not training you anymore."

"I know."

"Are you glad? Was I bothersome?"

Sasuke looked up at her confused.

"Why would I think that?"

"Well, out of all the people I've trained with, all of them seem to find me annoying."

"_No wonder…_" Sasuke thought.

Sasuke paid no mind and just looked the other way of Noriko.

"Want to know something?"

"What?"

Noriko smiled, "I know your brother."

Sasuke shot his head towards Noriko.

"How do you know him?"

"Just do. While Orochimaru was with the Akatsuki I followed him without any of them knowing. Well, almost everyone."

She turned and sat next to Sasuke.

"Itachi found out I was following Orochimaru and we had talked. He seems pretty powerful to take out an entire clan. He almost killed me but luckily he didn't."

Noriko yawned and smiled.

"You seem pretty mad seeing he killed everyone in your clan. At least we're both alone, right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at her again in that confused look.

"Don't give me that look Sasuke-kun! We're exactly the same! You haven't noticed?"

Noriko pouted and Sasuke looked even more confused. He couldn't find many similarities between him and her.

"I, um, no I haven't noticed."

Noriko sighed.

"We both have special one of a kind jutsus. We both ran into Orochimaru. We both want power for practically the same reason and…"

Sasuke put his hand to Noriko's face to stop her sentence.

"What do you mean same reason?"

Sasuke asked.

Noriko blinked.

"Well, my clan is all dead too. So I am also alone like you Sasuke-kun. So, I want to get revenge for the person who killed my clan, the leader of the Sound village. So I went to Orochimaru for help and power."

Sasuke stared at her with the anger look again. Did she not know who the sound village leader was?

Strangely he was stunned. They were alike. Only she was stronger.

Sasuke lowered his hand from her face.

"See Sasuke-kun, we are alike. We have the same purpose in life. To avenge ones we loved."

Love… Sasuke never even heard that word ever since he left Konoha. From the mouth of Sakura Haruno. Every time Noriko was around he thought of Sakura for some reason. Maybe because they were both annoying girls.

"_Orochimaru killed Noriko's clan…I wonder why. If he wanted one of them to be a follower of him then he should have just raised one of them._"

Sasuke looked at Noriko's face. She was smiling her dumb smile as always. He didn't even know what kept her smiling. If everyone she loved or even knew was dead, then how could she be smiling?

He couldn't help but ask

"Noriko…"

Noriko opened her eyes and took away her dumb-founded look.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"Why are you smiling? Isn't it going to be hard to avenge your clan?"

Noriko blinked.

"No not really. I'm almost done with my training so once I'm done I can avenge my clan and kill the one person who killed them all. I know I can do it. Orochimaru is a good sensei."

She smiled all through out her words. This girl seemed so stupid but incredibly talented.

Sasuke looked at the ground, angry and confused. She was the type of person he wanted to kill but he knew he couldn't.

"Yeah… he is."

2 days later…

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. You did well, but you didn't kill any of them."

"They're not the ones I want to kill."

A million injured sound ninjas aid underneath them. All of them severely hurt but luckily all of them alive.

"Impressive as always Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru smirked. He stood before the ninja and Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't even break a sweat. "I want to learn more Orochimaru. I want more power."

"Patience Sasuke-kun. You'll learn in soon time."

Orochimaru headed inside leaving Sasuke with the soldiers.

Sasuke looked before them. There were many of them but none of them matched Itachi's power. He knew he learned all that he could learn from Orochimaru. This was Orochimaru's death date.

Sasuke moved inside. Stretching his arm, he was tired of swinging that annoying blade around and doing bothersome hand signs.

"S-S-S-S-S-Sasuke-kun!!!"

He remembered that voice. He turned around to see no one there. He was suddenly then hugged.

"Still remember me?"

The charming girl smiled with her bright autumn hair.

"Noriko, get off of me."

Sasuke said quite angrily.

Noriko stepped off and look at Sasuke with a smile.

"Are you going to see Orochimaru?"

"Yes I am. If you will excuse me."

"Wait!"

Noriko stepped in front of him holding out her arms. Until now Sasuke noticed a strap around her shoulder. She had a backpack on that was stuffed.

"Sasuke-kun I'm leaving today. Aren't you upset?"

Sasuke gave no emotion.

"No. I need to go see Orochimaru now,"

Noriko gave a face Sasuke never seen before. Her lips were whimpering and she grew teary.

"You're such a jerk Sasuke-kun! Why do you have to be like that! You'll never get anywhere with that kind of attitude you jerk!"

Noriko continued to yell nonsense. Sasuke grew nervous and angry. His urge to kill was rising.

"Noriko. Shut up."

Noriko stopped for a second. Her eyes filled with tears now and her teeth in an upset frown.

Sasuke grew very nervous in his head now. He didn't know what to do with a crying girl.

Noriko shook her head and grew really angry now.

"Well Sasuke-kun. If that's your reaction then fine! I'm leaving!"

Her voice was booming and she ran off stomping her feet hard on the ground with each step.

"…Annoying girl."

Sasuke moved on ahead. Quickly forming chakra in his hand.

Noriko ran down the hall angrily.

"_That jerk. I can't believe him! He could at least show some care! I hate him!_" Noriko thought. She realized something and skids to a halt. "_I'm right next to the medicine room!_"

"Kabuto!" She slid the door open with Kabuto standing there and mixing medicines.

"Ah, Noriko. Why are you here? Sasuke cut you again?"

Noriko pouted. She was mad already.

"No four eyes. I'm leaving again."

Kabuto's eyes grew.

"Again? Why?"

"I've done enough training with Orochimaru now. I need to go out and test my skills he just thought me and learn more."

Kabuto smiled. "Alright then."

Noriko blushed. "Do you care that I'm leaving? Because Sasuke-kun didn't."

"Sasuke could care less if you were dying."

Noriko looked up shocked.

"Yep. Sasuke is that selfish. He's been alone all his whole life so I guess he learned about only caring for himself."

Noriko looked to the ground.

"_So he is heartless…_"

"Kabuto I…"

An explosion and liquid splattering was heard from down the hall.

"Ah! That's coming from Orochimaru's room."

Kabuto yelled.

The two of them ran down the hallway trying to see things from the smoke coming from Orochimaru's room.

A figure walked out of it. The body of Sasuke walked the opposite way of Kabuto and Noriko.

"W-Who are you?"

Kabuto looked at the supposable Sasuke while standing before the smoke and blood before him.

"_I-It's him._"

"I killed him, I killed Orochimaru."

Noriko and Kabuto stood there shocked.

Sasuke smirked.

"_He-He did it…oh my god…_"

Noriko's fist clenched and tightened.

"Damn it Sasuke." Noriko said.

She stood in a puddle of blood not too far from Sasuke. She glared at him.

"You killed him. You did what I wanted to do for years."

Sasuke looked at her. "_So she did know._"

"Of course I knew Sasuke. That's why I went with Orochimaru. I wanted to kill him. You stole my purpose in life, the reason I kept I living. Sasuke Uchiha. I hate you."

Sasuke glared back at her. It seemed like her straight eyes almost ate away his courage.

Noriko turned around and shook her fists.

"Sasuke Uchiha… I want to kill you. That is now my purpose in life."

She walked off calmly. Sasuke reaction was… surprising.

Sasuke never felt like this before. He was never scared like this before. He was almost shaking. He clenched his fist. He was angry just like before. He stormed off trying to calm down.

Kabuto watched Sasuke and Noriko walk off.

"…They're just alike."

End of chapter 10

"Noriko-san, what are you prepared to do?"

Noriko was looking around Orochimaru's old chamber. Somewhere where Orochimaru would wait for something to finish or someone to do usually. Noriko was looking around. Burnt out candles where everywhere. She dusted off shelves and counters looking for something.

"I'm prepared to wait."

She looked at a desk with burnt out candles and layers of dust.

"What do you mean wait?"

"Sasuke is going to do something I just know it. Eventually when they hear that Orochimaru is dead. They'll want to see me."

"Who? Who will want to see you?"

Kabuto was still in a panic form seeing Sasuke defeat Orochimaru.

Noriko found a decease hand with a ring on one of the fingers. She picked up the ring and placed it on her right ring finger.

"The Akatsuki. Of course."

The ring shone from the sun shining through the doorway of the room. Noriko let her arms drop and walked out of the room. She looked upward the hallway. Sasuke was coming down with Suigetsu, one of Orochimaru's experiments.

"Ah, it's Noriko-san. Long time no see." Suigetsu said politely.

Noriko looked at him, she would have said hello but she stood serious and quiet.

She switched her eyes to Sasuke.

"Watch your back Sasuke-kun."

"You watch yours. You may be after me but I will defend myself with all my power."

The two glared at each other. Each of their kekkai genkais on.

"You guys have a fight or something?" Suigetsu asked.

"It's a long story Suigetsu." Kabuto responded.

Sasuke walked forward and Noriko walked up the hall Sasuke just came down from.

Suigetsu and Kabuto stood were they were confused.

Sasuke and Noriko stopped.

"I can get to Itachi first you know. Than you'll know how it is to lose your life's dream."

"I'm going to get to him first. I swear on that."

"…You know Sasuke-kun. I always wanted you to fulfill your dream, I thought you'd be happy then and live on being good, but now that you destroyed my dream… I'll have to destroy yours."

A wind blew silencing the two of them.

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun."

Noriko walked upwards again. Sasuke slanted his head and looked toward the ground.

"Suigetsu, we're leaving."

"Uh, right Sasuke."

Suigetsu followed Sasuke.

"Wait Noriko." Kabuto followed the girl in toward the hall.

"_Goodbye …Sensei…someday soon, I'll have to kill you too._"

End of chapter 11

Weeks had past, Sasuke formed his team. It was almost complete now and he was almost ready to attack Itachi. Noriko waited with Kabuto for the Akatsuki to come. Eventually they did.

"Ah, Kabuto it's so boring here."

"Because Orochimaru is gone?"

"No, because you're boring."

Noriko threw her show at Kabuto's head.

"Ah! Noriko-san! You're going to pay for that!"

Noriko laughed, "Now that's more like it."

Kabuto tackled Noriko and put a kunai up to her neck. Placing it gently but close.

"Geez, why don't you take a joke Kabuto?"

Kabuto looked at Noriko. She was still the same towards him but whenever a sound ninja came by asking about Orochimaru she was serious and calm. She mostly looked angry just like Sasuke always looked.

"Get off Kabuto-san." She pushed Kabuto off and sighed.

"I wonder when they'll get here…" Noriko stared at the ring on her finger.

"Do you even know if they'll be here?"

"I'm positive they'll be here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They just lost 2 members. They're going to need more recruits to capture demons."

Noriko still didn't know what was in her. No one wanted to tell her.

"You know Noriko… you have to know something…"

Noriko looked at Kabuto.

"That day when Orochimaru and I were sealing something inside you… that was…"

All of a sudden a gust of strong wind came by and blew away leaves and grass around Kabuto and Noriko. A giant bird came out of nowhere and landed in Orochimaru's garden.

"We're here, un."

A blonde male with a black cloak covered in red clouds appeared on the bird. Behind him were two black haired males. One with fuzzy hair and a mask and the other with red eyes and a ponytail.

"Finally. You kept me waiting."

Kabuto started to sweat, he didn't trust the akatsuki.

The red eyes male stepped down from the bird and approached Noriko.

"You have a sharp mind Noriko, you always knew what was going to happen to you."

Before her was Itachi, Tobi, and Deidara. Three members of the Akatsuki.

"You're still young so don't get cocky with us un." Deidara snapped.

"Deidara sempai don't be mean." Tobi said.

Deidara stared at him annoyingly.

"Noriko. You're ready right?"

"Yes Itachi-sama."

"Let's go then. We have to get back to the leader to inform him that Noriko is now part of the Akatsuki."

Noriko followed Itachi onto the bird.

"Wait Noriko-san before you leave!" Kabuto walked up to Noriko sitting upon the bird.

"Hm? What Kabuto. I'm waiting."

Kabuto stared at her. He couldn't figure out what to say other than goodbye.

"I'll be seeing you. Noriko-san. And do not forget. You are just like Orochimaru so you maybe back here someday making your own organization."

Noriko stared back at him.

"You might be right. But that's not really what I want to do now. Maybe someday. Until then, I'm joining the Akatsuki."

She hoped down from the bird and kissed Kabuto on the cheek.

"Will you be waiting for me until then?"

Kabuto blushed. He couldn't believe she kissed him. Does she fell that why? Kabuto didn't know.

"I have nothing better to do. So yes."

Noriko smiled and jumped back onto the bird.

"Goodbye Kabuto-san. I'll miss you."

The bird flew off into the morning sky heading west.

"I'll miss you too Noriko-san…"

The bird was already gone far by the time Kabuto could say anything else.

Noriko looked at Orochimaru's castle at what she thought was going to be the last time.

"Noriko."

"Huh? Yes Itachi sempai?"

"You have to get serious. The Akatsuki take only in the most powerful of nin. Stay focused when you meet our leader."

"I will… Itachi sempai."

"He he, Noriko sempai is cute."

Noriko looked at Tobi and smiled sweetly.

Deidara punched him in the head. "Don't goof around Tobi."

"Ow. Deidara sempai."

"Humph."

Noriko looked at Itachi. It seemed as though his sharingan was always on. She wondered what he looked like without it.

She sighed and rested her head on Itachi's back. Itachi didn't seem to notice.

She felt like she was beginning a new life. She wondered if Sasuke felt the same way too.

"…_Uchihas are troublesome._" She thought.

End.

Author's notes: I may write more of this fanfic when more Naruto comes out and I find out what happens to Sasuke.

Also, if you thought Noriko was a Mary sue (some ultimate overpowering character) then I don't really care. People have a lot of Naruto OCS out there and I wanted to make one my own with some connection to Sasuke since he's an important character and he's evil. I don't know why but I like evil.

This took me about almost a month to write, I hope you guys like it/and or finish it. It's about 25 pages if any of you guys like to know. Longest fanfic and longest thing I have ever typed.

I tried to keep my OC original as possible but as more characters come into the series of Naruto it is very difficult. I know what you're thinking. She's just like Naruto… only older and of a different gender.

Please don't copy and paste this fanfic onto your account or anything. I'd really appreciate if you didn't plaster your name in front of my fan fiction and show all your friends. This is mine and I tried to work hard on it. I hope you don't even consider stealing this. Also, I've got back up on and so if you mess with me, you mess with my friends. Especially my Neji crazed friend… you wouldn't want to mess with her.

My last thought is that I hope you liked this. I write many other fan fictions and currently continuing a fan fiction about Hinata, Naruto and Sakura. Also, if you'd like a picture of Noriko just ask. I didn't describe her very well so if you'd like a picture I can one for you guys.

I hope you guys all like this.

Live long and prosper! xXBirdfireXx


End file.
